


Sick and Alone

by Remotes



Series: Requests [11]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remotes/pseuds/Remotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested:</p><p>Maki is home alone and Nico keeps her company/Maki is sick and Nico checks up on her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick and Alone

“Fuck Nico,” Maki groaned as she furiously stroked her cock. She kept her eyes glued to her phone as she stared at a picture of a half-naked Nico sprawled on her bed. This was just one of many that her girlfriend had sent to her over the course of their relationship. She bit her lip and raked her eyes over the semi-naked body, her hand never stopping her movements. The seductive gaze on the screen tempted her to move faster.

She imagined herself peeling off the light pink bra and running her hands all over Nico’s body. A loud moan escaped her mouth as she squeezed herself a bit too hard thinking about how Nico would beg her to fuck her.

Normally Maki wouldn’t need to get herself off like this. Her girlfriend was more than happy to give her a hand herself, but had gotten she got sick and she was only been able to see Nico for a few minutes when everyone came to visit her two days ago.

She hadn’t had Nico to touch her or been able to touch herself since her mother was constantly checking up on her and administering medicine. Luckily she deemed her well enough to be home alone until tomorrow evening and had left early that morning for a business meeting in a neighboring city. Maki was on the tail end of being sick so it was deemed okay for her to be home alone.

Finally, Maki swiped her screen to the next picture, saving the best for last. Maki let out an especially loud moan once it came on screen. It was Nico, still on her bed, but this time completely naked. Her legs were spread wide and she had two fingers inside glimmering pussy. The other had groped her breast and her head was thrown back, back arching off the bed in the midst of an orgasm. This was her prized photo and she couldn’t believe that Nico let her take it.

“I didn’t know you missed me this much,” A nonchalant voice came from the doorway. Nico causally closed the door behind her, setting her bag on the table next to the door.

“Ah!” In Maki’s haste to cover herself, she accidentally flung her phone off the bed. She watched in horror as Nico picked it up off the floor, hoping that she wouldn’t be angry that she had that photo even though she was the one that suggested it.

“This is a great picture of me. I’m glad you still have it.”

Maki could not form any words. Her girlfriend of four months just walked in on her masturbating to an erotic picture of her and acted like it was a common occurrence. She pulled her blanket up in an attempt to hide herself.

“How can you be so calm about this?”

“Why would you touching yourself be a big deal?” Nico asked as she set the phone on the nightstand. “I do it all the time.”

Maki buried herself deeper into her blanket. “You do it all the- wait. How did you get into my house?”

Nico sat down on the edge of the bed. “Your mom told me that she would be out of town and asked me to check in on you since she knows you’re inept when it comes to taking care of yourself. She came by to give me a spare key.”

“Why would she think that I need someone to check up on me? I know how to take care of myself. I’m not a child for god’s sake.” She was a bit angry that her mom let her believe that she trusted her.

“Maki,” Nico started. “Have you even eaten anything today?” She was met with silence and an averted glance. “Maki,” she tried again.

“...I had a glass of water,” Maki mumbled, too ashamed to admit that she had no idea how to use the kitchen save for the sink.

“See, you need me. I even brought a homemade dinner, but first,” Nico grabbed onto the blanket covering Maki’s body and pulled it down before her girlfriend could react. “I think you need me for something else.” Just as she expected Maki was still hard, aching to find some release.

“Really?” Maki could feel her excitement building up once again.

Nico nodded and said seductively, “Why look at an image when the real thing can help you out?”

She wasted no time taking Maki into her hand and bit her lip when she spread her legs to give her more access. A moan slipped from the other girl’s mouth as she gave her length a light tug, still slick from earlier. Nico got to work jerking her off just the way she knew Maki liked it, alternating between slow and long strokes and fast and short ones.

“Does this feel good?” Nico asked, never stopping her hand.

“That feels so good. I’m gonna cum soon.” Maki laid sprawled on her bed as the hand continued to work on her and she had a hard time keeping her eyes open to watch. She finally gave up and focused on enjoying her girlfriend’s expert touch when the pleasure started to be too much for her to handle. Her back arched off the bed and let herself go. Her cum coated Nico’s hand and her sheets.

Nico kept stroking her until she was completely spent. When she was sure Maki had nothing left to give, she leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips. She broke away when the other girl tried to deepen it.

“Nope,” Nico said as she pulled away. “You need to eat. There will be plenty of time for this after.”

Maki started to protest. “But I’m not hungry.” Just as she said that her stomach growled, having not been fed in over a day. Nico raised an eyebrow in response. “Fine.”

Nico got up and headed for the door. “I’m going to go heat up the food. You stay here and try to clean up a bit.” She motioned to the mess on the bed. “I’ll be back soon.”

Maki watched as Nico left and sighed in satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my horrible title. I could not think of anything and literally put the title of my document I was writing in.


End file.
